


I May be Bad but I'm Perfectly Good at It

by C-K-Mack (CKM_Writes)



Series: In the Shadows - Pitch Perfect Rare Pair Week 2018 [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-20 15:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14264358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CKM_Writes/pseuds/C-K-Mack
Summary: Agreeing to pretend to date a straight girl is a really bad idea.  Cynthia Rose knows better, she really does, but sometimes you can't fight the gambler inside you. Besides, have you seen Stacie's goodies?





	1. The Favor

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Pitch Perfect Rare Pair Week Day One - Fake Dating.

"Why me?" Cynthia eyed Stacie suspiciously and set her book bag down on the picnic table. She should have known something was wrong when she asked to meet her in the quad instead of talking right after practice.

"Because everyone knows that you're gay," Stacie said, as casually as if that was somehow supposed to make the rest of it make sense. You know how cute straight girls just randomly ask you to be their fake girlfriend, right?

"Because everyone ..." Cynthia scoffed. "Whatever, everyone knows you've slept with half the boys at Barden. How gay could they think you are?"

"I told Donald that I am bi, but we have a one night rule."

"We...? The hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I told him that we, you and I, have an open relationship because you know that I'm a little wild. Your one stipulation is that I can't see the same date twice, you know, so I don't fall in love."

"That sounds like some dumb white shit that you just made up."

Stacie sighed. "It's is my own personal rule, but it sounds selfish when I say it for myself."

Cynthia shot her a look that basically said, "No comment."

"Look he's just been persistent, not like creepy stalker or anything. He's actually really sweet, I just can't...I need to stay focused and finish school. I promise it will just be for a little while, let him see that I didn't make you up. I will owe you big time!"

You know that moment when the black jack dealer is showing an ace, but you have a face card and your greedy ass can't resist doubling down? Oh, to hell with it, Cynthia had always been a gambler. "just a few weeks, then I'm out! You're lucky I'm not seeing anyone right now."

***

For the first week, not much changed except Stacie would show up at Cynthia's dorm at too damned early o'clock to have her walk Stacie to class. Seriously, who takes a calculus class at six a.m.?

That weekend was the riff off in an abandoned pool. The category was songs about sex and Donald flashed a grin at Stacie before stepping forward. Time for Cynthia to earn her pay. Wait, what was she supposed to be getting out of this? She'd ask about that later. She slipped into Rihanna's S&M as smoothly as if she'd written the song herself.

At the cue, Stacie ran up to to join in. Cynthia danced up on her as possessively as she knew how. Damn, did Stacie always smell this good? Donald's interrupting voice snapped her back to reality and Cynthia backed off to collect herself.

She immediately regretted the action seeing Stacie looking hot and bothered as he responded. It took Aubrey yanking her back to snap her out of it. Drooling much? Whatever, Cynthia wasn't jealous, because that would just be crazy, right?

Fortunately, Beca broke the mood with her version of No Diggity. She's no Dr. Dre, but shorty's got a little something and soon the whole pool is making like Blackstreet. Of course, the dumbass judge disqualified the Bellas because the don't have dicks (or you could believe his weak ass argument, but whatever).

Cynthia wasn't really surprised that they lost. Or that the Bellas decided to get drunk that night. Or that Stacie got ridiculously cuddly when drunk. What did surprise her was how quickly she caught feelings when she ought to know better.


	2. Cake and Eat it Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stacie has never felt so lucky. If she's careful, she can have it all! (She's not careful)

Stacie Conrad does not catch feelings, that was the whole point of her policy. She closed the door to her room and thanked the dormitory gods again that she managed to get a single. Last night did not happen and whatever did happen was due to the alcohol. We do not cuddle. We hit it and quit it.

Stacie took a deep cleansing breath. She was overreacting of course. She and Cynthia were putting on a show for Donald and seeing him again made her lean on her friend for support. And they had this two week deal. And the two weeks is half over. And she doesn't want it to be. And Stacie Conrad is screwed. Kind of ironic, since they haven't even kissed.

***

It was five twenty something on Monday morning and Stacie was really interested in counting the pinholes in her ceiling tile when she heard a knock at her door. "It's open," she called.

Cynthia walked in. "Please don't tell me you leave your door unlocked."

"Eh." Stacie gave her favorite noncommittal reply with a shrug.

Cynthia rolled her eyes, but her annoyance was replaced with genuine concern. "You've had a whole day to recover from your hangover... Unless you went out again last night?"

"Not without my girlfriend," she drawled out the last word.

Cynthia shook her head. "Alright then, sick or just playing hooky? And, fair warning, I'm not going to be happy if I got up this early and you're not even going to class.

"Fine!" Stacie sighed as she hopped out of bed and stripped out of her pajamas and threw on the clothes she had set out the night before. She didn't fail to notice Cynthia's jaw drop at her nonchalance. Oh yeah, she's still got it. She just gently tipped the girl's mouth closed and winked. "Let's go or we'll be late."

When Cynthia recovered, all she said was, "How do you never have to do your hair?"

Stacie winked and said, "Science, bitches!"

After that, Stacie managed to keep the status quo while keeping Cynthia at arms length. Of course that was partly because they were always holding hands. It was just so easy to wrap her arms around the shorter girl and squeeze her like a teddy bear. Cuddling was her new favorite pastime and if Cynthia never mentioned that the two weeks had passed, or the occasional nights when the Hunter still went out on the prowl, every thing must have been fine, right?

 

***

On the first day of Spring break, Stacie was packing for the beach when Amy showed up at Stacie's dorm room.

"Amy... Um, what are you doing here?"

"You can call me Fat Amy, you know."

Stacie smiled tightly. "I'd rather not. So, you're hear because...?"

"Christina Perri"

"Excuse me?"

"I love my roommate's voice, but if Cynthia Rose sings Jar of Hearts one more time, I'm going to rip her vocal chords out, or my ears, maybe both. Probably just her, because my ears are too beautiful to take from this world, but still!"

"You are making even less sense than normal?"

"Reel it in or cut the line! I know what it feels like to wish that I had Jesse's girl, so set her free why don't you babe!"

For the first time since the blonde burst in the room, Stacie paid actual attention.  
Stacie had never dated a Jesse. She didn't date at all. So what the hell was she doing with Cynthia? "I feel like there is something hidden in your analogy, but I think I get your point."

"Fan-freakin-tastic! So when are you gonna fix it?"

"Right now, I'm going to Daytona. Let me get through this week and I will figure something out." Hopefully. Maybe. Oh crap, this is going to suck!

"Just remember her vocal chords are in your hands!"

Stacie sighed and shut the door. "Goodbye Amy!"


	3. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stacie can't make up her mind and it's driving Cynthia insane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went back and forth over CR's response, but everyone deserves a happy ending, even if it is only temporary.

Cynthia blamed herself. "Never fall in love with your straight friend" was the first thing Ellen and Melissa Etheridge told her when they recruited her to the L side. [*End Note 1] Of course, she thought she was too smart for that. But Stacie was so easy to talk to and loved to cuddle. Which made it worse when Cynthia had to hear about The Hunter's latest conquest.

The last day of Spring Break, she really got weird. Cuddling is one thing, but, suddenly, Stacie was facing Cynthia straddling her lap, hands roaming everywhere. It would be so easy to just.... Stacie's hair and breath ghosted over Cynthia's neck causing an involuntary shudder and Stacie jumped up. "Sorry. I've got to go. Good night!"

The next day was crazy too. Every one had gathered to hear that the Bellas were back but then chaos broke loose. Stacie started confessions with a statement that might as well have been, "I'm so straight!" For the way she looked at Cynthia.

But maybe that was in Cynthia's head too because Stacie chased her down afterwards.

 

"What's up with you and Denise?" Stacie asked.

"What?" 

"I mean is she still an option for you or..."

"Are you kidding me right now?"

"I just want to know if she's gonna mess up our thing."

Cynthia could not think, much less talk, for a full minute. "You, literally, blew a rape whistle in my ear and as soon as you find out about Denise, you want to get all possessive? Look we've had fun and you... You are so freaking sexy, but I can't do this anymore. She is not going to mess up our 'thing'. You've done that all by yourself."

And with that, she left Stacie behind before she lost it for real.

 

****

 

They managed to be civil for the Bellas, but Cynthia never responded to Stacie's texts and she asked Chloe to change the choreography so that "grab somebody sexy" was no longer Stacie and Cynthia touching.

She was more than a little shocked when a week after the semester ended, Stacie showed up at the door of Cynthia's parents' house in College Park.

"What are you doing here. How did you even know where I live?"

A number of emotions flashed across Stacie's face. She finally answered, "You told me. Old pink house across from the Pizza shop, next to the snowball stand. There's only two in College Park. Of course I guessed the wrong one first, but here I am." She finished with a "tada" shake of her hands.

Cynthia sighed. "Okay but why."

"I'm an idiot."

Cynthia almost smiled. "I don't feel the need to argue that."

Stacie seemed to grow smaller. "I told you at the beginning. I never dated because I didn't want to fall in love."

Cynthia rolled her eyes. "Yup. Got it. You need to be free."

"That's not what I'm trying to say."

"What are you trying to say?" Did she seriously come here to torture me?

Stacie took a shaky breath and wiped a tear from her eyes. "I'm saying it's too late. , I am so in love with you that it terrifies me. But if you give me another chance, I swear I will try to do it right."

Wait, what? "So you're saying...?"

"Cynthia rose Adams, will you please go out with me?"

Cynthia didn't answer right away and Stacie looked like she wanted to turn around and run.

Cynthia sighed and shook her head, then stepped forward and took her hands. "Stacie Conrad..." She chuckled before sliding her hands up to Stacie's face and pulling her into a sweet kiss. Pulling back she took a deep breath, "Woman, you are going to be the death of me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1 The author just remembered that most readers aren't old enough to remember Ellen's coming out episode https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=xKfEdjlRxS


End file.
